Catheters which are currently produced have a tacky surface which makes insertion difficult and can result in a number of complications. The Phase I research project will develop a silver coating which can be deposited on the catheter to transform the tacky surface into a lubricous, low friction one. The particular emphasis during the research will be on angioplasty (PTCA) catheters. The coating will be applied by the ion beam assisted deposition (IBAD) process. In addition to lowering the friction, the coating will also significantly increase the tensile strength of the catheter and act as a bactericidal agent. During the Phase I research, coatings will be applied to polyurethane coupons. The coating process will be optimized by evaluating the samples. Tests will include adhesion, thickness, and tensile strength tests along with examination under optical and electron microscopy. After the coating process has been optimized, PTCA catheters will be treated and the reduction in friction measured.